


A Sweet Picnic

by AchiOuma



Series: OumasaiTwitterWeek2019 Prompts [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dates, Day 7, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy AU, It's the last day y'all im sad, M/M, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19, Picnics, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/pseuds/AchiOuma
Summary: Shuuichi takes Kokichi out on a picnic date together, but of course Kokichi has a few other ideas in mind for his beloved partner.





	A Sweet Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Free Day!  
> Ahh I can't believe Oumasai Week is over now! It's been such an amazing week of seeing beautiful stories and art from talented writers and artist! I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did, and that you all enjoy this last prompt of these two lovely losers go on a date!
> 
> (You could say this is a continuation of the first chapter of my other fic 'Fluff is the Best Medicine", but you don't need to read that story to know what's going on so no worries!)
> 
> I hope you can all enjoy, I'll see you next time! <3

“O-Ouma-kun! Slow down please!” Shuuichi said as he tried to keep up with his purple haired boyfriend, who was currently skipping ahead of him. At the sound of his name though, he slowed to a stop as he turned around and faced Shuuichi, sticking his tongue out at him with a smile.

“Shumai needs to be faster then! At the rate you’re walking at, we’ll never get to have our picnic!” He put on his best puppy dog eyes, his eyes going glossy with tears. “Is Saihara-chan trying to say something? D-does he not want to have a p-picnic date with me?!”

Shuuichi panicked, already knowing what was to happen next if he didn’t stop it on time. “I-it’s not like that at all Ouma-kun! I just like taking my time and observing my surroundings, y-you know?”

At that the tears in Kokichi’s eyes seemed to dissipate, and was replaced with a devious smirk. “Ohhh, is that why Saihara-chan was walking behind me? Could he have been  _ observing  _ me perhaps, huh, huh?”

“.... yeah, sure.” Shuuichi gave up, tightening his grip on the picnic basket in his hand as he continued on walking, Kokichi laughing behind him. “I’m just kidding! I know my beloved Saihara-chan isn’t a nasty perve!” Kokichi skipped to his side, and must’ve decided to make it up to Shuuichi by taking a hold of his free hand and holding it, forcefully swing their arms together at the same time. “Or is he though? I wouldn’t know, I don’t know what Shumai does when he’s alone in his room~!”

“D-don’t say things like that Ouma-kun!” Shuuichi shrieked, blushing not only because of the comment but also at the fact that Kokichi was holding his hand.

You would think that after having been dating for a few months now and this being their fourth date that Shuuichi would be used to physical contact with his partner, but really he couldn’t help but get extremely flustered whenever he and Kokichi did anything that would be considered ’coupley things’. This was his first ‘serious’ relationship after all, he doesn’t understand how Kokichi could be so open about it already while he was still trying to get used to the idea of being intimate with someone for once.

Nonetheless, Shuuichi couldn’t deny that fact that he really enjoyed the feeling of Kokichi’s smaller hand wrapped around his own. The only other hand he’s ever held before was his Uncle’s, and even that was only when he was much younger. He tightened his grip on Kokichi’s hand, and glanced at him with a smile to which Kokichi returned with a smile of his own.

The walk through the park to the picnic table area was quick enough now that Kokichi was making Shuuichi walk at his pace, and they quickly claimed a table when Shuuichi placed the basket on top of one. “Yay! We can finally eat, I’m starving!” Kokichi exclaimed excitedly, his eyes practically sparkling in the sunlight. Shuuichi nodded as he sat on one side of the table and the smaller boy sat on the other. “I’m actually hungry too, I’m glad we’re finally gonna-“

His words were interrupted when he opened the basket, expecting to see sandwiches or maybe a few bento boxes, but instead only saw-

“P-pastries?!” he said in confusion, taking out what seemed to look like a plate of cookies, a tray of cupcakes,  _ an entire cake?!  _ “Ouma-kun! I thought you said you were gonna ask Toujo-san to make us a lunch basket to bring?!”

“Oh, you wanted a  _ lunch  _ basket?” Kokichi tilted his head in clearly mock confusion. “I thought you wanted me to ask her to pack a  _ dessert _ basket. Whoops! My baaad.” He shrugged his shoulders, a nonchalant smile on his face.

Shuuichi only sighed.  _ “I was really looking forward to lunch too…” _

“But that’s ok! Look at all the yummy pastries Mom packed for us to eat!” Kokichi said happily, grabbing one of the chocolate chip cookies from the plate and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. Shuuichi shook his head. “Ah, I’m not really a fan of sweet treats though….”

Kokichi face went blank at that, pieces of cookie still stuck around his lips. “You  _ aren’t _ ?” he said rather slowly, almost as if Shuuichi had just admitted to committing crimes on his spare time. Shuuichi gulped at that, the amethyst colored eyes looking right at him. “A-aha, um…”

“Well, we’re gonna have to change that!” Kokichi suddenly sprang up from his seat, making his way over to Shuuichi’s side and plopping himself right next to him, extending an arm and grabbing another cookie from the place. “Say ‘ahhhh’!” He teased, putting the cookie right to Shuuichi’s mouth. “Um.” He gulped. “Ahh-  _ mmph?!”  _ The cookie was quickly shoved into his mouth the second he opened it, causing Kokichi to giggle at the surprised look on his beloved’s face.

“See! It’s really good isn’t it? Mom’s baking is the best!” Kokichi waited expectantly for his answer, staring intently at Shuuichi with a wide smile on his face. After making sure that he was going to choke on the cookie, Shuuichi finally managed to start chewing. Of course, it was very sweet, not exactly Shuuichi’s favorite thing in the world, but he had to admit…

He swallowed the remainder of the cookie before responding. “It was actually really good, I kind of liked it….”

“I know right?! Now, how about some cake now!” Kokichi said as he reached into the picnic basket, and he pulled out a-

“Ah, no, you’re not touching that.” Shuuichi said as he quickly snatched the cutting knife from Kokichi’s hand before he even had time to react. Kokichi blinked, and then began pouting. “Hey! I’ll have you know I’m a professional cake cutter! I cut the best slices of cakes all over the world!” 

“Sure you do.” was the only thing Shuuichi said as he cut into the cake, rolling his eyes as he remembered what happened the last time Kokichi had a sharp knife with him. The frosting on top seemed to be chocolate, and the decent sized piece he cut out showed that the cake itself was vanilla. Shuuichi mentally sighed in relief, glad that it was a chocolate on chocolate cake. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to finish a piece of this on my own, so maybe we can share a piece instead…?” Shuuichi questioned as he looked at Kokichi for an answer. He was still pouting from having his knife taken away from him, but even eventually answered with an “Okaaay, but I’m cutting myself another piece afterwords!”

Shuuichi nodded in agreement as he reached into the basket again and rummaged through it until he pulled out two plastic forks for the both of them. He passed the fork to Kokichi before taking a small sliver of cake and putting it into his mouth, slightly grimacing at the taste. Again, it was a good cake, but the frosting was disgustingly sweet, mixed in with the already sweet cake batter make it extremely overpowering for someone like Shuuichi.

Kokichi must’ve caught the facial expression that he made, as the next thing he said was “Awww, does Shumai not like the cake?” Shuuichi sent him an apologetic smile, setting his fork down on the picnic table. “Sorry Ouma-kun, I don’t think I’ll be able to eat much of this cake.”

Kokichi hummed in agreement, setting down his own fork. “Eh, it was worth a try at least.” Shuuichi was confused though when Kokichi reached for the small purple backpack he had brought along with them and began rummaging it until he pulled something out and set it in front of Shuuichi.

“... a Bento box?” Shuuichi asked surprised. Kokichi nodded, smile back on his face. “Yup! I can’t let my beloved Saihara-chan go hungry on our lunch date now, can’t I?”

“Wait, you mean you planned all of this?”

“Uhuh!”

“But why?”

“Because! I wanted Saihara-chan to try out sweet and make him like them!” Kokichi explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “But, sadly, Shumai has bad taste and doesn’t like sweets one bit, so I packed a bento so that he could he could at least eat something he enjoys.”

“Ah….” Shuuichi had to admit, it was a lot of trouble to go through just to try and make him eat pastries, but the fact that Kokichi had thought to pack him something to eat in case he didn’t end up liking the pastries was… kind of him, in a way.

Shuuichi smiled. “Thank you Ouma-kun, I appreciate it.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, though Shuuichi could easily see the light blush beginning to fork on his cheeks. “It’s nothiiiing, plus now I get aaaaall of this to myself! It’s all going according to plan!” Kokichi motioned towards the still remaining pastries scattered across the table. “Although,” Kokichi suddenly purred, “Saihara-chan may be the sweetest treat of them all in my opinion~!”

At that statement, Shuuichi blushed hard and looked off to the side as Kokichi laughed besides him.

Shuuichi would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it though. 


End file.
